The invention relates generally to a mounting arrangement for a fixed window pane in an automotive vehicle, and, more particularly, to a gasket of the kind used for closing the gap usually present between the edge of the pane and a wall portion of the surrounding window opening.
Conventionally, a window pane, such as a windshield, is adhesively affixed and sealed to a flange offset inwardly from a body panel of a vehicle. A wall portion extending generally normally between the flange and the body panel surrounds the edge of the pane in a more or less parallel relationship. A gap between the edge of the window pane and the wall portion is usually filled or covered by a gasket of pliable material, such as rubber or plastic. The gasket may be provided with extensions to form a smoothly contoured surface bridging the margins of the window pane and the body panel.
Arrangements of this general kind are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,035,017, U.K. Pat. No. 1,230,894, and European Patent Specification No. 0,029,391. In accordance with the disclosure of the U.S. Patent a gasket or molding of the kind in question is embedded in the adhesive securing the window pane to the body flange. Hence, the gasket cannot as a rule be removed without being damaged or destroyed. In the U.K. Patent a trim strip or gasket penetrating into and bridging the gap between the edge of the window pane and the surrounding body panel is provided with hook-shaped undercut parts which are forced into the adhesive, on assembly, before the termination of curing or vulcanizing of the adhesive. It will thus be appreciated that once the window has been assembled it cannot be removed, or its seal be repaired for possible leaks, without damage or destruction of the gasket. The European Specification discloses a generally V-shaped molding or gasket which is frictionally held between a window pane and a wall portion of the body panel surrounding the window opening. The attachment of the gasket may allegedly be improved be special integral lip members. However, neither the gasket by itself nor in combination with the lip member can provide a secure attachment of the gasket, particularly if because of unfavorable tolerances the gap between the edge of the window pane and the surrounding wall portion is either unduly wide or of irregular width.
Attempts have therefore been made to secure the gasket to the surrounding wall portion of the window opening. For this purpose bolts affixed to the wall portion are known to which the gasket is attached, usually by clips. This entails an unduly elaborate construction, and it adversely affects corrosion resistance. It also complicates removal of the window pane by a cutting wire.